


Heaven in Hiding

by BiggerTinySword



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball!Nicole, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Oh dear god it's a Catholic Boarding School, Shy!Waverly, Slow Burn, There ain't nothin Catholic bout this fic though lemme tell ya, Waves has a stutter, actually they're both damaged tbh, and she's damaged, my regular bullshit ft the project parters trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggerTinySword/pseuds/BiggerTinySword
Summary: If a man also lie with mankind, as he lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them. - Leviticus 20:13Nicole had heard that scripture shouted at her probably half a million times after her mom had caught her, ya know, liething with womankind or whatever. She had done some fucked up shit, too, but apparently doing the nasty with a chick was the last straw for her parents. They had sent her off to waste away her last bit of high school at a Catholic boarding school to try and get Jesus to drag her ass to Heaven when that day came, and now here she was, definitely still gay and definitely not any more of a bible thumper than she was before.Every senior ever dreaded the Religion project that they had to do second semester, and it was now Nicole's time to face the project straight from hell worth 40% of her grade. She was definitely not at all thrilled about it, but she was even less thrilled about not being able to pick her partner for it.Little did she know, though, that this stupid ass project with her cute ass partner was just the opposite of what she at once thought: Heaven in Hiding
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Heaven in Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there, it's ya girl Queef, back at it again with another fic for your lovely eyes.
> 
> Some fun facts about this one:  
> 1\. I came up with the idea while raking leaves  
> 2\. You bet your ass it's gonna be a chap fic  
> 3\. I don't know shit about boarding schools and I'm not Catholic (Apparently I'm baptized tho idfk)  
> 4\. Yes, this chapter is kinda short, but they will get longer as we go  
> 5\. My beta for this is fuckin awesome, love u boo 😘 She's the one that gave me the balls to post this, so y'all can thank her for that and also fixing this fic so it's not just the jumble of the words that it was when she first read it. 
> 
> Anyway, I asked on the last chap of my sequel what y'all wanted, and most of y'all said you wanted me to wait to post until it's done, so that's what I'm gonna do. BUT! Since I've got Santa Claus in my veins, take this first chap as my gift to you this holiday season!  
> Title is inspired by the Halsey song btw. Idrk if it has much to do with the fic for the most part but its a hella fine song haha
> 
> It won't be a while until these chaps start coming out, but oh well. Here's this one!

Nicole lifted her head, groaning at the alarm blasting at her face. She shut it off before her dorm mate could, shoving her face back into her pillow.  _ “No.” _

“C’mon, Asshat. Get up.”

“I’m skipping.” 

“Like hell you are.”

“Fuck off, Rosie.” Nicole flipped over, shooting her a glare as she threw her arm across her forehead. Rosita shook her head with a yawn, sitting up and stretching before tossing the blankets off herself and hauling herself to her feet. “Those are cute.” 

Rosita looked down at the brand new underwear she had slept in, grinning at Nicole. “Aw, thank you.” 

“Tryna get lucky?”

“When am I not?” she asked with a huff as she sorted through her closet. “Ya know, you  _ really  _ need to get laid.”

“Nope,” Nicole sighed. “I’m good.” 

Rosita threw her a look. “Haught. Trust me. You do.” 

She shook her head with a roll of her eyes, climbing out of bed. She always told herself that she just wanted to wait to get into anything with anyone until  _ after  _ her senior year was over, which just so happened to only be a few months away. In actuality, though, she knew it was because she was still  _ scarred  _ from the last time she had gotten laid.

Seeing the look on her mother’s face- the same mother that would suck a load out of Jesus if her pastor told her to- when she walked in on her two knuckles deep in  _ said pastor’s  _ daughter was burned into her brain for  _ probably  _ eternity. It  _ also  _ probably had something to do with why she had immediately been transferred to an all-girls Catholic boarding school. 

Not probably. It most definitely did.

Finding out your daughter is gay . . . sending her to a live-in high school filled with  _ girls,  _ some of which were sent for there the same reason.

Yes, perfect idea. 

10 out of 10, Momma and Daddy Haught. 

She couldn’t wrap her brain around the fact that it had been an entire eight months that she had been here now. Still though, Nicole hadn’t even  _ flirted  _ with a girl. Sure, she had been flirted  _ with,  _ but she had not  _ once  _ accepted or even  _ acknowledged  _ any of their advances. She had an occasional  _ crush  _ or something of the like, but she had never acted on anything.  _ All  _ she wanted was to focus on  _ schoolwork  _ and  _ basketball  _ and  _ graduating  _ from the  _ hell hole _ she had been shoved in that was hours away from  _ all  _ of her friends back home.

Nicole jumped in a quick shower to wake herself up, climbing out and pulling her white button-down on. She jumped into her grey slacks and tied the green and grey tie around her neck, smoothing it down her front. 

“Hurry  _ up!”  _ Rosita groaned from outside the door.

Nicole pulled the door open, blinking at her and watching her come in to do her make-up in the mirror. “Happy?”

“Yes, thank you.” 

Nicole rolled her eyes, grabbing her forest green sweater and pulling it on, looking herself over so she didn’t get barked at for any  _ too  _ noticeable wrinkles before pulling a brush through her hair and giving her teeth a good clean. “Hurry up or I’m leaving without you.” 

“I mean, I was gonna swipe you the good breakfast since Sister Meridith likes me . . .” Rosita mumbled.

Nicole poked her head back into the bathroom, grinning when she saw the tiny smirk on Rosita’s face. “You better.” She walked back over to her bed and pulled some socks on before shoving her feet in the black dress shoes that she had wanted to throw in a fire since her first day there. She stood and grabbed her backpack and her phone.  _ “Tick tock, Rosie!”  _

“Shut the  _ fuck  _ up, Nic,” Rosita grumbled, walking out of the bathroom and looking at her full outfit in the mirror on the closet. She pushed up her boobs and pulled up her skirt that was already  _ way  _ higher and tighter than the dress code allowed before gathering her things and heading towards the door. “C’mon.” 

They turned out of their room and headed down the hall to get to the cafeteria for their morning meal and roll call. Nicole sent a quick text to her father in response to him asking about her last game of the basketball season that was coming up. That was apparently the only one either of her parents cared to come to watch despite her being the number one starter  _ and  _ already having a full-ride set up for the college they had wanted her to go to since she was in middle school. She shoved her phone in her pocket with a sigh as they entered the cafeteria. 

“Which class do you have that dumb project in?” Rosita questioned. “The one you found out about yesterday.” 

“In Satanism,” she grumbled, though there was a smirk on her lips. "It's the senior project, Dumbass. You have to do it, too."

Satanism was not  _ Satanism,  _ Satanism was their code for Religion class.

_ “Bleh,” _ Rosita muttered. “I hope our partners aren't shitty if we don’t get to pick them.”

“Yeah, same. I ain’t dealing with some dumbass for the rest of the semester.”

Rosita chuckled, setting her bag down on the table that they always sat at as Nicole took her seat. “I bet they’re gonna be real disappointed after they get you.” Nicole went to smack her, but she jumped away with a laugh and disappeared into the crowd of girls rushing to get breakfast.

**-|- -|- -|-**

Nicole stared off through the window as their teacher repeated literally  _ everything  _ about the project that she had told them yesterday.  _ Make a presentation and write a 10 page report on an important event in Catholic history.  _

It really wasn’t as complicated as she was making it out to be. 

It was a simple four words that brought Nicole’s attention right back to the teacher, though.

_ I’m picking your partners. _

A groan passed over the room, and Nicole rolled her eyes, pursing her lips as she looked towards Eliza, who just so happened to be her only  _ actual _ friend that was in that class of 32 girls. 

As the teacher began listing off names, Nicole was sitting on the edge of her seat, knowing both her  _ and  _ Eliza were manifesting that they heard their names put together. Unfortunately for them, Eliza’s name was read off with the weird girl who sat behind her, and Nicole  _ almost  _ let her head fall forward to smack against the top of the desk. 

“Nicole and Waverly.” 

Nicole raised a brow at her and looked around the room a bit. 

Who in the good  _ fuck _ was Waverly?

It took a few seconds, but she caught the bashful, green eyes staring back at her in the head of a small brunette in the very back of the class. Nicole raised a brow and nodded at her in question, asking if  _ she  _ was Waverly. She got a deep blush and nod in return before her eyes were off Nicole’s face and staring down at her desk. Nicole turned back forward, relaxing back into her seat with a tiny smirk on her lips. 

She had a nerd as her partner that was  _ most definitely  _ going to want to do most of the work.

And, hell, she wasn’t bad on the eyes either.

Nicole waited until the teacher finished listing off names and allowed them to move around to chat with their partner for the rest of the class period on what they wanted their topic to be. The second Nicole heard her say  _ go ahead,  _ she sprung out of her chair and grabbed her laptop off her desk, jumping over a bunch of the desk chairs and pushing through people, grinning as she was the first to the beanbags in the corner of the room. 

She didn’t care that she, along with most of the other girls in the class, was 18; it was  _ always  _ a war for the beanbags.

A war that she would do  _ everything _ in her power to win.

Nicole grabbed the other one and pulled it into her lap, waiting until Waverly emerged from the gaggle of girls and stopped in front of her. She tossed the beanbag to the floor next to her, giving her a goofy, dimpled smile. “Saved ya one.” 

Waverly’s cheeks went as red as Nicole’s hair once again as she took a seat next to her. “Thanks.” 

“So you’re Waverly, huh?” 

She looked towards her, nodding a little. “Yeah.” 

“Have you always been in this class?” 

Waverly nodded again. “I just . . . don’t talk much, I guess.”

Nicole nodded with raised brows, noticing how soft and shy her voice was. "You’re not scared of me, are you?” 

“No,” she said as she looked down at the pencil in her hand. “You’re j-just . . . You’re Nicole Haught.” 

She laughed a little. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I don’t know,” she mumbled, meeting her eyes again. “Everyone knows you. Nobody knows me.” 

Nicole slowly nodded in understanding. “Well . . .” She opened the lid of her laptop as she set it on her lap. “Don’t be too scared of me, my only talents are basketball and being a shithead.” She watched the way Waverly flicked her eyes around, almost as if she was making sure that the teacher hadn’t heard Nicole say that. “You, though . . . You’ve probably got a whole bunch of tricks up your sleeve.” Waverly shook her head, opening her own laptop, and Nicole smiled at her. “I’m sure you do.” 

Waverly looked back up at her, and they locked eyes for maybe a second too long. She cleared her throat a little as she looked back down at her laptop. “What’re we doing?” 

“I dunno, you’re the smart one.” 

She blushed.  _ Again.  _

“I . . . I- I didn’t know if you had any ideas.”

“I have absolutely no ideas. But that’s just in general, like, all the time.” Nicole leaned her head sideways against the beanbag so she was still looking at her. “But I’m all ears.”

Waverly clicked around on her computer and Nicole flicked her eyes down to her only  _ slightly  _ shaky hands. “We could do the settlement of Florida?” 

Nicole cocked a brow at her. “What’s that have to do with anything?” 

Waverly looked towards her. “With Juan Ponce de León? He came over with Christopher Columbus a-and- and eventually settled in Florida, which made it the, uh, f-f-first European settlement in the US. They were all Catholic, so . . . I guess it counts.” 

Nicole shrugged with a nod. “Works for me.” 

A silence passed over them for a minute or so as they both looked into what they were doing. Nicole looked over at Waverly, watching her for a second before speaking. “So are we just gonna work in class or are we gonna, like, meet after classes are over, too?” 

“Well . . .” Waverly looked towards her. “This project’s 20% of our grade f-f-for the semester, so I think we should probably meet sometimes- If you can’t, th-then we-”

Nicole shook her head. “I have practice from 3:30 to 5 Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday’s, but I’m free after. I’ve got games on Tuesday and Friday’s, though.” 

Waverly slowly nodded, and Nicole watched with a small smile as she seemed to be working things out in her head. “We could probably meet on your practice days after dinner then since it’s at 5:30.”

Nicole nodded. “Sounds good . . . What’s your number?” Waverly cocked a brow at her. “So we can, like, figure stuff out.” She handed her phone over when the realization passed over Waverly’s face.

“There. I sent a text to myself,” she said as she handed the phone back, and they smiled at each other for  _ another  _ second too long before quickly looking back towards their computers and continuing to research things. 

Waverly seemed pretty chill actually, so Nicole wasn’t too pressed over not being able to pick her partner anymore despite what she and Rosita had feared.

She really didn’t know why her stomach was all tingly, though. 

Or maybe she was just hoping she didn’t. 

**-|- -|- -|-**

Waverly walked her tray back to the kitchen and pulled her phone out of her pocket, staring down at the text she had sent herself earlier in the day. She contemplated sending Nicole a text to let her know that she was done with dinner, but the nerves twisting around her mind and stomach were preventing her from doing so. 

She almost jumped out of her skin and chucked her phone across the room when she saw three little dots bouncing at the bottom of her screen. She quickly shut her phone off, searching her wide eyes around the cafeteria. 

**Nicole: hey I just got done. where r u?**

Waverly stared down at the text after it popped up for a second before finally mustering up the courage to send a reply. 

**Waverly: I’m done, too. I’m by the kitchen**

Waverly looked around again, feeling the mixture of relief and horror fill her body when she saw the tall redhead walking her way in a t-shirt and sweatpants that gave her a . . .  _ different  _ look compared to her uniformed one.

_ Different  _ wasn’t her preferred word choice, but it’s what she was forcing herself to go with.

She swallowed and gave her a smile as Nicole moved around her to set her tray down. “Hey,” she said with a smile in return.

“Hi.” 

“Where’re we goin’?” 

Waverly’s eyes widened a bit, that aspect having totally slipped her mind. “Uh . . .” 

“We can just go to my dorm. I forgot all my stuff there after practice, so I’d have to run there to get it anyway.” 

Waverly nodded with a smile. “That works.”

Did the thought of being  _ alone  _ with Nicole absolutely terrify her? Absolutely. Was she too afraid to suggest a more public place? Obviously. So was she going to deal with it anyway?  _ You betcha.  _

She wasn’t scared  _ of  _ her. Nicole wasn’t scary- Not at all, actually. That in itself had surprised her considering that she was usually afraid of everyone and everything. Nicole had just been a million times more kind and friendly than she had expected, though, so it didn’t bother her. Waverly was just scared of the  _ thought  _ of being alone with her. Introvert was her middle name, so she had made it her mission in her almost four years at the school to try to have the  _ least  _ social interactions as she possibly could.

And, well, being alone with a girl she barely knew didn’t sound  _ anything  _ like something she wanted to do. 

Yet there she was, walking with said girl across the campus to get to her room.

They made small talk for most of the walk before they arrived at the dorm. Nicole unlocked the door and pushed it open, allowing Waverly in first. “Make yourself at home. My bed’s the left one.” Nicole nodded in its direction as she let the door close and kicked her shoes off. “Do you want a water or anything?” Waverly shook her head, but Nicole reached into the mini-fridge and grabbed them each one anyway. “You might later,” she said as she handed it to her and dropped down onto her bed, grabbing her laptop off of the nightstand. She pat the area on the bed next to her after scooting to sit closer to the wall. “C’mon.” 

Waverly sighed, toeing her shoes off before taking a seat next to her and leaning back against the headboard. “Alright.” 

“So . . .” Waverly looked towards her when she paused, chewing at the inside of her lip as she waited for her to finish whatever she was going to say. Nicole tightened her brow at her, though. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” 

“You sure? I- I don’t want you to be freaked out by me since we have to work together for a while.”

Waverly shook her head. “I just- I don’t do . . .  _ people. _ This is n-n- It’s new for me, but you’re really sweet, so it’s ok.” 

Nicole smirked a little. “I do try.” Waverly giggled a little with a shake of her head, and Nicole swore it was the single-most  _ adorable  _ thing she had ever heard. She smiled softly at her, shifting a bit and crossing her ankles out in front of her. She noticed that Waverly was sitting  _ basically  _ on the edge of the bed to leave room between them and looked up at her with a tip of her head. “I don’t bite, ya know.”

Waverly flicked her eyes down to the large amount of empty space between them, letting out a sigh as she scooted over a bit. “Better?” 

“Mhm,” Nicole hummed. “Now let’s learn some more about Mr. Juan, here, why don’t we?”

**-|- -|- -|-**

Neither of them really realized how much time had passed because they were honestly just vibing with one another, but unbeknownst to them, it had been over four hours. Nicole had thrown some soft music on her phone, and they had just continued going from website to website, trying to find new resources and facts about their topic in between spouts of talking to one another. 

And at  _ some point,  _ or maybe with just the progression of time and their movements, Waverly had ended up scooting all the way over to Nicole, and now their thighs were touching. When they needed to see the other's screen before, they would just tip it towards themself, but as time passed, they had just started leaning over onto one another, each of their personal spaces be damned.

“Oo, I f-f-found a video,” Waverly mumbled, clicking on the YouTube link.

Nicole looked over with a yawn. “How long is it?” 

“Seventeen minutes.”

_ “Ooo,”  _ she grinned, leaning back and throwing her arm over the pillows behind Waverly. “I guess it’s movie time.”

Waverly giggled that adorable giggle again and shifted a bit as a cover-up that she was trying to lean more into her.  _ “Movie time.”  _

Neither of them really realized it, but the documentary that they were watching was  _ more  _ than boring and their time spent researching, Nicole’s practice, and Waverly’s worrying had made them tired enough to nod off.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! There it is! First chap of Heaven in Hiding is now stained in your memory!
> 
> For real, though, I really hope you guys like this first chapter because I'm already 30k in, and promise me when I tell you there's a lot of fun in store. 
> 
> Also, just btw, I've talked to two of my friends that have stutters (one has a story really similar to the one I'm giving Waves) AND I've done a lot of research on all the shit about it, so I hope I do it justice for the most part. If you find it annoying to read, that's on you lmao
> 
> ANYWAY YEAH THANKS FOR READING! IF YOU'RE NEW, AYE WASSUP! GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER SHIT, I'VE GOT HOURS OF READING MATERIAL FOR YOU!


End file.
